Volturi's Angels
by VixterHellcat16
Summary: Set after full throttle   braking Dawn, Felix is sent on a recruiting mission, while the angels are on a mission in Volterra. What happens when Dylan and Felix fall for eachother! Dylan/Felix Romance!


**Hey guys my first crossover, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlies Angels or Twilght (which is a shame as I have big plans for them!)**

Dylan's POV:

We'd just received a call from Charlie, telling us to come in. Another case? Already? Only a week after we'd completed the last one! Excitement and adrenaline coursed through my veins, I LOVED my kick-ass job! I wasn't worked up about the Anthony thing anymore. The angels made sure of that! Alex took me shopping and let me have those boots of hers that I love, for keeps! Then Natalie dragged herself away from Pete and we all went dancing every night of the week, "Angels" were suitable names for Natalie and Alex... they really were two gifts from God! I smiled, remembering all the hot guys they'd tried to hook me up with this week, yeah they were all good looking and sweet enough... but, that wasn't what I was looking for! I was looking for a fit guy who could hold his own, give that bad-boy impression - that I always fall for – but is still a good person... Oh, and has good sense of humour. I mustn't forget that. Then Alex (who was driving) broke through my thoughts. "I wonder what mission we'll be sent on next?" she thought out loud. "I hope it ain't a spying one, it feels like ages since I last kicked some ass!" I said. We all laughed. "It was only a week ago since we finished the last one, Dylan!" Natalie giggled, "I know, but 1week feels like a month when you've had about six multiple hangovers." I explained, earnestly. We laughed again, so hard Alex had to pull over to avoid crashing! Once we'd stopped laughing Alex hit the gas and fired off full speed ahead!

When we got to headquarters the two Bossleys were there, the original one had now come off vacation and the other Bossley decided he liked the job so much he decided to apply to work here and not to just be a cover, his application was accepted, so they split the duties between them. "Hello, Angels." Bossley one (the Original) greeted us. "What's happenin' Dudettes?" Bossley two asked. "Were fine, how are you, Bossley 1 and Bossley 2?" We chorused – simultaneously – in reply. "I find myself well." B1 replied pleasantly. "This is crackalakin', I got a permanent job here in kick-ass heaven!" B2 replied his eyes glinted with happiness; it was obvious he enjoyed his job almost as much as I enjoyed mine. "Well, enough of pleasantries. We mustn't keep your new assignment waiting!" B1 told us. We followed them down the corridor to where we would soon find our new assignment. I smiled me and my girls would soon be on another mission whooping bad-guy behind! B2 pressed a button on top of the speaker box. "Good morning, Angels." Charlie's voice blared out. "Good morning, Charlie." We sang. "I trust you are all set for your next case." The speaker mused, "Yeah, it feels like forever since the last one." I told him "Patience, Dylan, is usually not a gift born into people, but a gift that is learnt." The speaker box told me. "Then you must've had one hell of a teacher, Charlie." I answered. "Your next case will take you to Volterra, Italy." Charlie informed us. Alex squealed "OMG, THE SHOPPING IN ITALY IS AWSOME!" Alex half-screamed, her eyes went blank and she had a vacant expression where an exited one had been just before, I guessed she was imagining all the shopping trips she would make in the time we had off the case! "And don't forget Italy has some of the hottest nightclubs in the world!" Natalie added, she was every bit as excited as Alex had been. "I hear the men there are positively lush!" I tacked onto the end. Both Natalie and Alex had stable partners, so – in theory – should I not be looking for one myself? "Angels, we need to stay on track!" Charlie stated, calmly. "Right-o." Nat said, listening intently. "A few weeks ago a man was found dead in his flat; his name was Ambrogio Dimezzio, He ran a small successful branch in Volterra, it was believed he had just created some particularly advanced technology called V.A.M.P (Voice Activated Micro-chip Placing) It is a new software, that when activated by certain voice can track a multitude of selected people, the consequences would be disastrous if it was claimed by the wrong people, all the people who knew about/had access to this software were killed in their homes, the software stolen and the machines that carried it wiped of information. It is your mission to find whom is responsible and retrieve the software from them." Charlie explained. B1 handed out three folders of information and files relevant to the subject. We flipped through them in turn.

The next morning me, Nat and Alex were on a private jet (provided by Charlie) to Volterra. I plugged my headphones in and began listening to Blue Monday by new order.

Felix's POV:

Zzzzz. Once again business is slow in Volterra and – once again – Aro wants new recruits as three newbies had to be burned for not controlling their thirst in the walls of Volterra. But (unfortunately) there wasn't a lot of cleaning up to do - we seriously needed something to do so we don't begin shredding & burning each other at one another's request, to escape the insane boredom! I heaved a sigh me, Demetri and Renata were on recruitment (until Santiago comes off vacation) seeing as Chelsea and Afton had been in charge (and failed) in recruiting duties last time. So me and my two eternal best buds were on recruitment. Demetri was my overall best friend, the one to do all the guy stuff with while Renata was the one who was always there for me to talk to when I needed someone (even though I avoided it as it was cliché and unmanly) but somehow she always managed to make me spill my guts! However for this next week Aro was coming with us i.e. an entire week full of his crap jokes, girly giggle and over-enthusiasm & curiosity over ABSILOUTELY EVERYTHING THAT BLOODY MOVES! I like Aro, don't get me wrong (I wouldn't have joined if I didn't) he can just get on your nerves after a while! The fact that I was thirsty and was STILL waiting for Heidi to bring back our meal did not help my bored, agitated mood! "Hurry UP Heidi!" I groaned under my breath. "Be patient Felix!" I heard Demetri tell me amused as he stood beside me. "Coming from the guy who had a major sulk because Heidi wasn't responding to any of your flirting mechanisms, yet I pulled about seven birds with the same methods last month!" I reminded him, he said nothing to that. He knew I'd just owned him! I smiled god I loved owning people, I didn't have a gift so it cave me comfort to know I could pwn them both physically and conversationally! I sniffed the air Heidi was back at last! And by the smell of it she'd brought a special treat of a dinner with her, Yum!

**Guys, if you want a 2nd chapter I want 5 reveiws first! Vixter - Twihard! Have a good day :) **


End file.
